


After the Holidays

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [11]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, COUNTERFEIT (Band), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Aidan is getting slightly better about Jamie being male, Anal Sex, Baking, Domestic, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Aidan is back to working. When he gets home, Jamie surprises Aidan with a clean apartment and pot butter, which they promptly use to make brownies. As always, they can't keep their hands off of each other.





	After the Holidays

Jamie spent the first hours of the new year quite drunk, and it turned out that getting pissed with Boyfriend Aidan was even more fun than with Friend Aidan. It also turned out that another year meant a little bit older, and a little less resilient, and he spent most of New Year's Day painfully hungover, cuddled on the couch with Aidan and movies and refusing to let either of them go anywhere or do anything. Jamie's been a relentless cuddler all week, but especially so that day.

The day after that, things almost _normalized_. Aidan went about some errands that had been put off for several days, restocking on beer and food and the like, and Jamie took it upon himself to practice the long forgotten domestic arts, washing dishes and clothes and taking out trash, giving his boyfriend something nice to come home to. Finding himself with a bit of time to spare, he went out to acquire some things as well, and returned a short time after Aidan.

"Hey!" Aidan is there to greet Jamie at the apartment door once he's been buzzed up from the lobby, and he kisses him like they've been separated for months; it's funny how quickly he's gotten used to Jamie living there with him, even in such a small space. He figures that means it'll hurt like hell when Jamie leaves, so he's making the most of it now.

Jamie smiles broadly at the greeting, and the kiss is welcomed with a soft moan and a hand clenching his shirt. In everything unrelated to Jamie's maleness, he feels like they're a match made in heaven.

Once inside he slips out of his jacket and messy shoes, careful of where he puts them because he just cleaned the place up. "How was your little excursion?"

"Good. Functional. You tidied up!" Aidan's expression is one of incredulous delight.

"Well, I have to make sure you see my value as a housewife and not just a nice piece of ass," he teases. Jamie palms a small bag from his jacket pocket and then kisses Aidan's cheek on his way to the kitchen. "Any clue what we're eating tonight?"

"I was thinking soup," Aidan answers, pointing to where a pot on the stove is beginning to simmer. "Something about being outside in the sub-zero windchill made me want to come home for a big pot of thick soup. Is that good for you?"

"For now, yeah." There's a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he gets himself a glass of water and leans against the counter. "Anything else you wanna do tonight? And I swear I'm not trying to bait you into hitting on me."

Aidan blows out a breath and gives his boyfriend a very earnest look. "Jamie? I don't know how to break this to you, but... I'm afraid I'm going to have to hit on you anyway." Some things simply are.

"Well, I suppose that's understandable. We all have our cross to bear, etcetera. For example, I have to be hit on by you." But he's grinning far too soon and moving back over to Aidan, just to be close.

"That's a damn shame," Aidan says with a shake of his head, already pulling Jamie down to straddle him on the couch. "I like you here."

"I like me here, too. I'm not sure if we’re talking about in your flat, or specifically nearly sitting on your cock, but the sentiment applies either way."

"Nearly...? Yeah. Either will do," Aidan decides, and flickers his tongue over his boyfriend's bottom lip. "Do you want me to sort out some dessert, too?"

"Brownies, maybe?" Jamie rolls his hips downward a bit. "Best thing I know of to mask the frankly awful taste of the butter I picked up." That look of mischief in his eyes is back.

"What the hell kind of butter did--?" Aidan's eyes widen. "You didn't." He starts to laugh.

"What?" He laughs and whines at the same time. "I don't want to be hungover again yet, that was awful. This stuff is much nicer on the system!"

Now Aidan snickers. "No, I love it," he says, and slaps Jamie's ass. "Get to work. You're baking. I'll try to find some 1970's B-movie to watch."

"I'm baking? God, you really are putting my skills as a housewife to the test..." He looks concerned but hopeful as he slides off of Aidan and goes back into the kitchen to pull together the pieces he needs.

" _Fine_ , I'll help you, there's really no need to nag," Aidan teases, getting to his feet. "You smell good. Did you actually brush your hair today?" he asks, with a gentle tug of blond locks. "You know I don't need you to impress me."

"Well as long as I was tidying the house, I figured I ought to. And of course you think I smell good, I used your shower gel this morning." He laughs. "I only have a vague idea of how brownies are made. Should I Google it or do you wanna just try our best?"

"'Try our best?' Christ, what a disaster in the making. Google," Aidan decides. "Lucky for us the flat came furnished, so they've probably got the odd baking things we need." He reaches past Jamie to open an overhead cupboard. "Yeah. I think we can use muffin tins or whatever. You know, I never understood pot brownies. I need something to eat after I'm already high, not something while I'm getting there."

"The high is better, in my opinion. Lasts hours, full body, less in the head. I can't fuck properly after I've smoked, can't focus and lose the high half-way through. A proper edible, though... you're in for an incredible night, I can tell you that much."

Aidan grins in anticipation, hormones already beginning to flood his body. _Down, boy_. "Incredible as in you might sit totally on my cock, not just nearly?" he teases. He roots around in a drawer for measuring cups and hands those over, then snags chocolate from the tiny pantry. "I love coming when I'm high. It feels like it lasts forever, sometimes."

"No 'might' about it, Danny." He grins, glancing up from his phone while he Googles a good recipe. "Hey, do you mind me calling you that? No one else does, I hope that's not because it annoys you."

"I think maybe it doesn't annoy me precisely because no one else calls me that," Aidan answers after a moment of thought. "But, for god's sake, sing 'Danny Boy' and I'll hurt you." He pops the caps on two beers. 

Jamie takes his, eyebrow raised. "What I'm hearing is that I should wait until you've done something to truly piss me off and then wake you with it in the middle of the night once we're living together." And for a split second he thinks what he's just said is cute, until it hits him that he just talked about them living together. There's no saving it now, though, so he just takes a long drink from his bottle and hopes for... he doesn't even know what.

If the words alarm Aidan, however, it doesn't show. "What could I ever possibly do," he asks plaintively, "that would piss you off so much?" He holds up a hand. "Never mind, I'm sure I'll think of something."

He breathes a small sigh of relief and is pleased to move on. "I'm sure you will. Now, hand me that measuring cup." Jamie sets the beer down and begins to work on putting the brownies together in earnest, with the goal of getting them in the oven before dinner is ready.

It turns out that cooking with Jamie is like pretty much everything else with Jamie: light-hearted, with a lot of laughter and without a lot of strenuous thought. It's easy for Aidan to simply _be_. There really isn't room for two asses in the kitchen, but they try anyway, until finally Aidan gives up the ghost and simply crowds his boyfriend against the counter, sliding his hands up his chest and nibbling at his nape.

Jamie is very proud of them for figuring out how to put this all together, and slows down stirring when he feels Aidan's arms wrap around him. He stops altogether when teeth graze the back of his neck and whimpers softly. "Well fuck, we should bake more often." He grins.

"Aren't those ready for the oven yet?" Aidan asks quietly, suppressing a whine. "I want to make out with my boyfriend."

"Like I give a fuck if they're ready." Jamie eagerly pours the batter into a square pan and quickly licks the spoon clean. "The oven's hot, go ahead and slide it in." Worst innuendo ever, but he's owning it.

Aidan just grins and obeys, reaching to set the timer. "How long, like, twelve minutes? 70? Whatever." He splits the difference and then pulls Jamie with him into the next room, falling back onto the bed with a laugh. "You are so fucking hot," he whispers, rolling his lover beneath him.

"You say that like I don't already know it." He grins and wraps himself around Aidan, nails scratching over his back and legs trapping his hips. "And if the brownies burn, I'm holding you responsible."

"Just pay attention to when they smell done," Aidan tells him, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. He presses his lips to Jamie's now, mouth slowly opening to taste, to lick inside and find that flavor that's so exciting and yet somehow familiar, too. 

_Yes, because the smell of the brownies is exactly what I'll be thinking of for the next forty-five minutes._ Jamie gasps softly against Aidan's lips and pulls at the hem of his shirt, getting it up enough for his hands to travel over bare skin. It still feels electric, being skin to skin like this with him.

Backing off the bare minimum required, Aidan pulls off his sweater then gets right back to what he was doing. He shivers with sudden cold - did neither of them remember to put the heat on, truly? - but then nudges Jamie's shirt up as well, the better for them to warm each other up. 

Jamie decides pretty quickly that it isn't enough, and pulls himself entirely free from his own shirt as well. He starts to go for his trousers, but thinks better of it almost immediately. Baby steps - his fast-approaching, inevitable hard-on is going to be more than enough for now. One of his hands roams and claws over Aidan's back and the other tangles in his hair.

God, that's good, and Aidan's breathing stutters, quickens. He's still adjusting to thinking of Jamie's chest in a sexual way - trying to, anyway - but his skin is warm and smooth and perfect, touch making up for what it lacks in curves. Aidan slides his hand between them, his palm rubbing deliberately over Jamie's nipple. "Should get these pierced," he mutters in between hungry kisses.

"Fuck," he groans quietly, back arching into his boyfriend's hand. The way he responds is certainly unequivocally sexual, even if the flesh Aidan feels isn't. "You- you'd play with them, the piercings?" 

"I play with the one in your tongue," Aidan points out with a grin. "Plus," he pulls back to splay his hand over the large black heart he knows to be covering up the name of an erstwhile lover, "they look kind of lonely, trying to compete with all this ink." 

Jamie feels like his heart stills for a split second when Aidan presses his hand to the tattoo, and he can't quite piece together what it is that feels so damn good about it, or so intimate. "I forget I have them sometimes, like how your brain forgets that you can see your nose, I guess. I love that you still see them."

"Yeah, I do. They're hot." Aidan raises an eyebrow, smiling. "You don't still see mine, already?"

With a snicker, he traces fingers over both of Aidan's arms. "What, these little things? Are you sure they're even tattoos?" He gives a bratty grin.

"Sure, go on. Insult me, and see if I show you my other one." Aidan feigns indignation. 

"Awww, come on, I think they're _cute_!" He knows he's asking for it now, but he can hardly help himself or the small giggle at the look on Aidan's face. He slips his hands between their bodies and his expression changes entirely, wanting and lusty again as he thumbs over his boyfriend's nipples. "But really, come on, what other one? I swear I'll be nice."

"Seriously?" Aidan thinks back over the intense week they've spent together. "Yeah, I guess you haven't spied it yet, have you?" he asks, unbuckling his belt. He skins out of his jeans and shorts - no ulterior motive there, certainly not - and stands by the bed to give a good view of the mystical-looking sigil at the top of his right thigh, just beneath his ass cheek. 

_Christ, that's a fuckable ass._ He clears his throat, re-focuses. "What is it?" He asks curiously, "And can I touch it or are you ticklish?"

"Yeah, you can touch." Aidan looks back over his shoulder with a self-deprecating grin. " _Supposedly_ it's an ancient rune meaning destiny. But I'll tell you the truth: I was really fucking wasted that night."

Jamie runs a pair of fingers over it when given permission. "Do you make a habit of being wasted for them?" He chuckles and rolls onto his back again. "Believe it or not, I've been stone sober for each one of mine, even the one on my arse. Unless you count teenage impulsivity and peer pressure as an intoxicant, anyway."

"Nah. And no, that's the only one I was drunk for." Aidan shivers, his eyes dark with pleasure now when he looks at his lover.

"You've seen mine, right?" He grabs for Aidan, encourages him to get back on the bed with him, climb on top of him like before. He's constantly a needy bastard when it comes to being close.

"Bob Dylan? Yeah, I've seen him," Aidan answers with a snicker, hissing softly when his cock brushes against harsh denim. "You claim you were sober for that?" 

He can't help but wonder what kind of noise Aidan would make if his cock were brushing against Jamie's rather than his jeans, but he suppresses the thought in favor of answering the question. "Completely. Unless, like I said, teenage impulsivity and peer pressure count as intoxicants. My mate was supposed to get Beethoven but he backed out after I'd already gotten mine."

"Coward." Aidan shakes his head with a soft snort and returns his attention to Jamie's chest. On impulse he ducks his head and slowly traces the outline of the black heart with his tongue.

Jamie whimpers, helpless and wanting, and runs both of his hands through Aidan's hair. He does his best to keep his hips still, wouldn't want to shove denim across sensitive bits, but it's something of a struggle. "Yes, yes, fuck," he pants quietly at the attention.

Aidan mouths over the spot, languorously tasting. But something else filters to his senses through the sex haze, and he lifts his head. "Brownies," he exclaims, abruptly getting up and rushing to the oven. "Okay, we don't--" He digs through drawers for a potholder, and manages to only burn himself a bit pulling the pan out of the oven. "Yeah, crispy 'round the edges but I don't think they're burnt." 

Jamie _was_ quickly becoming complete mess beneath his boyfriend's expert tongue, but when Aidan bolts for the kitchen he just groans, loud and frustrated, and slams a fist against the bed. He takes a deep breath, huffs, runs his hand through his hair and gets up to join Aidan all of fifteen feet away. "Crispy is good, that's how I like them," he tries to quell his libido for the moment.

Cutting a neat square, Aidan holds it to Jamie's lips so he can take the first bite. "Don't sulk," he admonishes softly, a devilish gleam in his eyes. "We've already established that you're getting some tonight."

He raises an eyebrow and smiles just the slightest. "You know I like you bossy, right? I'm very, very happy with Bossy Aidan." Jamie blows on it a bit and takes a big bite out of the brownie, licking his lips after. 

"No, I'm assertive. Bossy is the new bitchy," Aidan tells him with a laugh. "Mmm. This is yummier than I thought it'd be." He pops a second brownie into his mouth, holding it between his teeth to free up his hands for finding dishes. "Here," he says, setting out a large bowl of soup for each of them on the breakfast counter. "Really hot."

"Mmhm, assertive." His tone is dismissive, but he leaves it there, instead choosing to focus on how Aidan's teeth look, slightly sunken into the warm, sweet dessert. Yeah, his libido isn't being quelled anytime soon. "Hot enough we could sneak in a round before it's ready to eat?"

"Round of what?" Aidan checks that the stove is turned off. No sense in burning the place down. He turns to Jamie, then licks a crumb from his lip. But his eyes give him away just like always -- not to mention his erection.

His tongue sweeps over the same spot Aidan's just did, and he meets his gaze. His eyes are intense, both eyebrows raised just the slightest, his expression challenging but not overtly. An often-inactive bratty streak has somehow awakened, and he follows it on down the rabbit hole with the hope that Aidan will catch on to his game. "Shots. A round of shots. What else would I be referring to?" 

"God, yes. Shots," Aidan agrees, grinning in appreciation. He grabs a bottle of chilled vodka and pours them each a couple fingers, then raises his glass in salute. "To us."

 _You're daft but I kind of love you,_ Jamie thinks as he raises his. "To being our favorite's favorite." He downs it with a grimace, never quite learned to take liquor gracefully. He sets the glass down harshly, coughs a bit, and points, "You're cruel, and I definitely meant fucking."

"Yeah, that works for me." Aidan moves in and wraps himself around his lover, rubbing against the long length of his body like a big cat.

"Works for me," Jamie repeats, rolling his eyes. "Downright cruel," but he's already inhaling sharply, breathing heavily from the feeling of so much of their skin touching.

Aidan smirks and murmurs against his lips, "Jamie, come to bed. I want you all over me."

"I really cannot ever imagine myself saying no to that from you." He's smiling widely again already and accompanies Aidan to the bed once more without any further objection. Jamie rather intentionally leaves his jeans on as he backs himself against the bed and pulls Aidan to him, kissing him with need.

That's good, easy, and Aidan's cock stiffens fully now. He moves between his lover's thighs and goes after his tattoo again, licking and nibbling before he switches to the anchor on his shoulder. A roadmap of Jamie, as it were. 

It's far too easy to return Jamie to a softly-moaning mess with the way he's lavishing attention on his favorite places. Jamie keeps his hands on Aidan, over his back and shoulders, through his hair, in any way he can without disrupting his boyfriend's work.

Shifting lower, Aidan outlines the giant rose on Jamie's arm with his tongue. The flower and its accompanying _Love always and forever_ was ink especially for Lily, he knows. He doesn't care. Tonight he's making it his.

"Fuck, Aidan," he pants, hips pushing up just a bit. "You know this feels suspiciously like worship?" Jamie sounds very pleased with that prospect and certainly eager for more of it.

Aidan smiles and nips at the inside of his elbow. "That sounds about right." He takes one of Jamie's tattooed fingers into his mouth.

Jamie grins at the use of teeth, but fuck, watching his finger sink between those perfect lips elicits a low, pleased noise and a very hungry look in his eyes. _Yeah, someday you're definitely gonna blow me with that tongue._ "Have I mentioned yet that you're really, really good at the boyfriend thing?"

Pausing, Aidan pretends to think about it. "Yes," he decides, and licks at the elaborate cross he didn't get to before now. "But usually only when presents are involved."

"I'm quite ready to consider this a gift as well." And then, with a sly smile, "Or perhaps, more accurately, _tribute_."

Aidan drops his head to Jamie's belly, snickering helplessly. He's definitely starting to feel the effects of the brownies, one moment seeming to dissociate into the next. "Careful," he warns. "You'll get so full of yourself there won't be room for me in there." 

"Mmm, I'll always have room for you, Danny." He brushes a bit of Aidan's hair behind his ear, looking down at him with admiration. "Especially with you being mine."

"Is that what I signed up for?" Aidan teases, sitting up and pulling Jamie's legs around his waist. "I thought we agreed that _you_ were _mine_."

Jamie wraps his legs around Aidan tightly and licks his lips. "It can be both, can't it? A mutual ownership of sorts? I'm definitely yours, either way."

"Yeah. It's both." Aidan walks his fingers along Jamie's rib cage, desire pulsing in his blood. "But that means you have to give me jewelry."

"Oh?" He grins slyly. "Is that what the ring was about? Putting your claim on me before we were officially together?" He's pretty sure it isn't the case, but the idea that Aidan may have been angling for a relationship as much as he was is exciting.

That perspective hadn't occurred to Aidan, but... "Maybe," he allows with a mischievous grin. Subconsciously perhaps -- after all, what the hell _had_ he been thinking, giving a sparkly ring to another man? To anyone, even. "But now that it's official, you owe me."

God, it's too good to pass up. He gives his best 'innocent damsel' look, finger toying with his bottom lip. "But what could I _possibly_ do to repay you, Mister Turner?"

Aidan blinks, then laughs as his mind seems to explode into a riot of colorful images. "I can think of so many things," he assures his boyfriend, but one image persistently rises to the top. "Ride my cock?"

He covers his mouth, feigning shock, and then looks helpless again. "Well, if that's what it'll take, then I suppose I have to, don't I?" But he can't hold the face and starts grinning.

"Oh, my god. The horrors of your life!" Aidan says. God, Jamie's smile is so infectious. "So many burdens. Are you sure your constitution is strong enough?"

"I suppose we'll just have to see, won't we?" He's barely containing a laugh, but slowly his expression drops. He hides the hurt like an expert, but there's still clear apprehension. "Are you... sure you wouldn't rather do it some other way? Or I could slip into something a little sexier?"

"I want to see your face," Aidan replies, Jamie's voice seeming to fade in and out of his ears. He splays his hand on his boyfriend's chest. "You're sexy like this."

Jamie takes a deep breath and mutters to himself, "Yeah, fuck it, gotta happen sometime." He starts to open his pants and speaks up some, smiling again. "I didn't quite have the foresight for a plug this time, so..."

It takes a beat, but then Aidan's eyes widen in understanding. "Oh. Um." Suddenly his nascent idea just got a whole lot more complicated. "Ah... could you?" He hates himself for asking.

He arches an eyebrow, still smiling but kind of on the border of disbelief. "You can at least be bothered to grab the lube, can't you?" 

"Yeah, I... Oh fuck." Aidan sits back on his heels. "I don't have any." He cringes and slips off the bed to his feet. "Sorry, I. I didn't think this through."

Okay, now it's cute again. Jamie sits up and drapes his arms over Aidan's shoulders to run his hands over his chest, speaking against his ear. "You're my favorite, and it's lucky that I'm such an optimist and brought a bottle with the hope I'd be getting laid this week."

"You don't-- wait." Aidan mentally rewinds, then looks back over his shoulder. "You brought it with you from London?"

Jamie grazes his teeth over Aidan's neck, nipping gently before responding. "Mmhm. I'm recklessly ambitious, if you haven't noticed yet. And I've been thinking about your cock pretty constantly since you let me blow you."

Like that, Aidan's tension diffuses into giggles. "You're shameless," he tells his boyfriend, kissing him. "And that's one of the hottest fucking things I've ever heard." He kisses Jamie again, then heads for the kitchen, stopping to grab a bath sheet on the way. "I'm getting another brownie. You want one?"

"Yes please!" He's almost beaming, somehow convinced that this will actually go well. Jamie goes to his bag to fish out the bottle and then strips entirely, pausing with nervousness for only a moment. He wears his own skin with complete confidence and a total lack of shame.

Seeing Jamie totally naked is still a shock to the senses, as rarely as it has happened. And they've never actually both been nude and simultaneously touching. Aidan's steps slow as he approaches the bed, then he tilts his head curiously. "Did you actually get more ink?" he asks. "That one on your knee, it's new."

"Have you really not noticed it before? And, as an aside, sit down. This part's boring, as I've been over, so I'm gonna blow you while I do it." Clearly he has no issue being comfortable enough for the both of them.

"You can do both at the same time?" You'd think Jamie had just announced he could fly himself to Mars. Aidan sits.

Jamie settles in between his boyfriend's legs and lavishes attention on him, tongue going over every inch before he plunges down on it properly. He waits until he's got Aidan melting beneath him and then covertly slicks up his fingers and works on opening himself up. Which, of course, is not quite as boring as he always remembers - it actually feels pretty fucking good, which shows in the small noises and added efforts he gives with his mouth.

With a groan, Aidan settles back on his elbows. He's getting used to the idea of Jamie sucking him off, but he doesn't think he'll ever get used to the act itself. "You are so fucking good at this," he says, his voice going hoarse with lust.

He licks his lips obscenely when he pulls off and smirks arrogantly. "Damn right I am. And I'll be even better if you ever decide to take an interest in shallow sounding. Now, get comfortable, I'm not about to go easy on you."

"What, you're going to go hard on me?" Aidan asks, but does as ordered and stretches out on the bed, tossing a superfluous pillow to the floor. "Restraints? Permanent marks? Or maybe just a really strong aftertaste?"

He answers while gracefully moving up Aidan's body and straddling him. "More like, I like getting fucked good and hard, and since I'm the one in control..." Jamie reaches down to easily properly position them and then slowly begins to sink down, pausing only a few times. He groans softly as he opens up for Aidan, his expression all want, no hesitation or discomfort.

God, that's gorgeous. Aidan studies Jamie's face, the play of desire across his features. He arches into him, lust and need edged by desperation as his lover takes him in, welcoming him with his body.

So far, so good. Jamie licks his lips as he looks down at Aidan, confident but not arrogant. "Fuck, I love your skin," he comments quietly before beginning to move. The high from edibles is so much different, and in his opinion so much better for fucking. His entire body feels good but he's still able to think mostly clearly.

"My... skin?" Aidan echoes, settling his hands lightly on his boyfriend's hips.

Jamie grins and gives a little shrug. "Yeah. One of the reasons I'll prefer fucking at home to at the club most of the time."

Now that's just baffling, and Aidan _thinks_ it's not because he's missing something obvious. "You lost me," he says, lifting his hips for a second. Penetrating deeper.

Jamie laughs and plants his hands solidly on Aidan's chest, using it for leverage as he begins to push up and force himself down harder. It's getting difficult to keep his focus on anything else. "Your prick, dumbass," he teases, still grinning.

A beat, then, "Oh my god!" Yeah, turns out it was something hugely obvious that just passed Aidan right by. "You didn't put a rubber on me!" He stares incredulously at his boyfriend, but it's more and more impossible with each passing second to think about anything at all. "Jamie... Aren't we supposed to, you know, talk about things like that first?"

He stills and raises an eyebrow, tilting his head just the slightest. "I figured that at some point between you telling me to ride you, and me actually riding you, _you_ would've said something if you had wanted one? Should I stop?"

"What?" Aidan glares like it was Jamie's dumb idea. "Fuck, no. Don't stop!" He thrusts up, shuddering with the sensuous drag of skin on skin.

Jamie smiles wickedly and picks up right where he left off, moving fast and hard and adjusting his angle just slightly until he gets it perfect. His voice is dark and sultry. "For the record, when it comes to you, I want it like this _every fucking chance I get_."

Aidan groans and digs his fingertips into tender skin. He knows he'll leave bruises, and the idea turns him on even more. "Christ, Jamie," he gasps, feeling himself disintegrating. "How can you... be so good?"

"Experience from both sides?" He laughs gently. It never would've left his mouth had he been sober, too risky, but the filter is gone.

"Cheeky," Aidan laughs. "Rhet-- rhetorical question." He presses his thumb to Jamie's lips, then slowly drags it down his chest. "Show me how you lose control."

He's pretty sure Aidan doesn't really know what he's asking for, but Jamie complies anyway. He leans down, their chests only barely not touching, his almost-dripping cock pressed against Aidan's abdomen. He speaks quietly, holding his lover's gaze, "I'm gonna leave marks. You sure you want that?"

Lust flares in Aidan's eyes, burns at the words. The audaciousness of them. Marked? By this man? "Yes," he says, refusing to let himself stop and consider. "Do it."

Jamie smiles wickedly at the permission and surges in to kiss Aidan, hungry and harsh. He brings one of his hands up and shoves it beneath his boyfriend's head to grip him by the hair as his hips begin to rise and fall faster and much harder.

It's an overwhelming assault, seeming to explode out of nowhere, and Aidan actually whimpers. But he responds in kind, kissing back just as furiously, though he lets Jamie stay on top. Scraping his fingernails down his lover's back and arching into him.

Jamie moans against Aidan's lips at the hint of pain from his nails and softly begs for more. He kisses a trail over his boyfriend's jaw and neck, only to find a favorite spot and sink teeth in as he sucks and laps over it. His grip in his hair tightens with the intensity of his mouth, and he's quite solidly creating a wet spot between them.

"Fuck!" Aidan digs his fingers into the flesh of Jamie's ass and hangs on, rocked by wave after wave of lust. "Jamie, I--" He bucks, thrusting deeper inside, and _he's_ the picture of shattered self-control, emptying himself into his lover with an unintelligible shout.

"Yes, yes, fuck yes, Aidan!" He gasps against his ear as it becomes clear how close he is, and then groans, delighted, when he finally gets what he was after. He sits up, still firmly seated on Aidan, and rolls his hips to keep getting just the right pressure against his sweet spot. Rather tentatively, Jamie takes hold of his own cock, watching his boyfriend quite carefully to be certain it's okay to keep going.

But for his part, Aidan is so blissed-out it's easy to ignore the mechanics of everything. He rubs Jamie's ass and tries to move with him, mind emptied. Thoroughly grounded in his body.

Jamie grins crookedly, feeling rather proud and accomplished of how mind-blowing he can be - and fuck, that's a rush. He barely needs anything more, not when he's immersed in a living fantasy. Panting Aidan's name over and over, he keeps his focus entirely on his face and body. Rocking on top of his boyfriend and giving himself just a bit of rough attention around his piercing is plenty to push him over the edge. He cries out and goes impossibly tight around Aidan, but manages to have just enough presence of thought to use his hand to keep from painting Aidan's chest too extensively.

"Ohgod. Oh, fuck." Aidan's breath is thick in his lungs, all his muscles stiffening in an instant at the vise-grip of Jamie's body. But then the stricture eases and his mind begins to clear. He gradually comes to and finds himself pulling his lover down to hold him close, idly stroking his back.

He laughs gently as he's pulled into an embrace, his body and mind completely awash with pleasure and relief. He nuzzles against Aidan's neck, nosing gently over the bruised spot, and murmurs, "You're my favorite."

"Me too." Aidan smiles, soaking up the heat of his boyfriend's body. "You know what I mean."

"Mmhm, you're saying that you're your favorite, which is rather arrogant, and you're definitely going to have to make up for it with copious snuggles," he's entirely teasing. Jamie gets off of Aidan, but only enough to settle in beside him, draping a leg over his and an arm over his chest. "Feel good, Danny?" He inquires, tone sultry.

"I feel fuckin' amazing, and I think you know it," Aidan replies with a snicker, and links their fingers together. "You're a devastating weapon. Careful where you aim." 

"Damn right I am." Now who's the arrogant one? "You think a man gets this good without realizing what kind of effect he has?" Jamie trails a finger down Aidan's chest and is blissfully quiet for a few minutes.

"I think... Yeah, there's no point in false modesty here." Aidan dissolves into giggles. He can't even tell anymore whether his high is influencing the ecstasy flowing through his blood; it might in fact be all Jamie. 

"So, I've been really curious about something for a long time, and I think I've fucked you well enough you can't possibly be anything but honest." Jamie watches Aidan's face as he asks, "Why'd you wanna watch me fuck some guy?"

Aidan considers, his fingers stroking over the nape of Jamie's neck. "A couple reasons. One, because I didn't-- I wasn't sure..." He sighs. "You'd just made me come, and I wasn't going to reciprocate. I felt pretty shitty about that, and so I wanted to make up for it somehow," he says quietly, wondering whether that might be a bit more honesty than he was actually asked for. "And, why a guy, specifically? Because I wanted to focus on you. I knew I wasn't going to get distracted by some random naked bloke at the club. A woman, though... And I wanted to watch you." 

"Well, the first part I'd already figured, the timing definitely helped. But... why'd you wanna focus on me? Why not some woman, if, presumably, I'd get off just as well either way?"

"Because, you'd just given me one of the best blowjobs I ever had, and I still wasn't totally sure why you'd bothered. I was fascinated," Aidan says. Repeats, "I wanted to watch _you_."

Jamie hums thoughtfully. "I've had similar curiosities about you, y'know. Not so much with the way you fuck, but with the way you flirt. I'd love to watch you pick up a woman sometime."

"Truly?" Aidan lifts his head to better see his lover's face. "That wouldn't... I don't know, bother you? Hurt you," he clarifies, figuring Jamie deserves full honesty from him.

"Why would it? Look, when someone likes you so much their sexuality becomes flexible, it becomes really hard to be insecure." He smiles broadly and absently teases one of Aidan's nipples. "I think it would be fun. And if it turns out that _she's_ fun..." He just shrugs.

A shudder of response rocks through Aidan's body, and he firmly moves Jamie's hand to the center of his chest. "Stop that, this is serious talk. So you actually want to see this, not just talk about it? Fantasize about it?"

He grins a little at the response, but doesn't push it. "Yeah, of course. Jamie 101 - I don't 'just talk' about much of anything. I really wanna watch you try to charm the pants off someone. No promises about joining in, though. You might have terrible taste in women."

Aidan snorts a laugh. "Glass houses, mate," he teases, then sighs. "All right. If it will make my boyfriend happy, I'll throw myself on that sword." He can't hold back a snicker. 

"Hey, I _know_ I have terrible taste in women," he squeezes a little closer. "And no pressure, if you strike out I'll take you home anyway."

"Aww, for what, a pity poke? You're so good to me," Aidan laughs. He nudges Jamie to his back and dips down to kiss him. "You're my favorite."

Jamie loosely wraps his arms around Aidan as he comes in for a kiss. "You're my favorite, too." He plants a little peck on Aidan's nose. "And we're going to have at least this much fun when you visit me in April."

"Shit. Did we talk about that and I forgot?" Concern flashes over Aidan's features, and he tilts his head back to think. "Umm, February, March... Yeah, okay." He grins. "Let's do that. You know for sure where you'll be then?"

"We didn't talk about it at all, but I love how easy it'll be to use that." He sticks out his tongue playfully. "And yeah, UK tour with lots of breaks."

"I want to come check out one of your shows, too," Aidan says, gently winding a lock of blond hair around his finger. "That'll be okay, right?"

"Are you joking? I would love that! Although, that does sort of... bring up something I've been forgetting to ask for a while now. Are we a complete secret? No one at all should know?"

"Shit." It's a very practical question, and one that Aidan likely would've eventually thought of on his own, given enough time apart from his sexy boyfriend. "I can't come out as... anything, right now. Publicly. If you've got close friends or family who won't blab about us to strangers, I'm okay with you telling them. I kind of love the idea, actually." He sucks gently on Jamie's lush bottom lip. "What do you think?"

He nods, although it surprises him that Aidan would be alright with anyone knowing at all. "I think that if you wanted to keep it a total secret, we'd have to act like Catholics who still live with their parents while I'm on tour," he laughs softly. "But I think my band can keep their collective mouth shut, so we should be all right in relative privacy."

"Good, then." A huge smile spreads across Aidan's face. "I've never dated a rock star before. This is really cool."

"A rock star?" Jamie grins at that, blushes a little, too. "I hope that's what I'm about to be. Will I still be your favorite if I completely suck?"

"You don't suck, I've heard you," Aidan answers, and reveals, "there are a bunch of videos of you performing on YouTube." He chuckles. "But yeah, you'd still be my favorite. Even if."

"Good. Because I'm going to expect that in writing. I wonder if it's too late to have the CD sleeves include 'Frontman - Jamie Campbell Bower, favorite of Ireland's rugged darling, Aidan Turner.' I bet that'd boost sales." Jamie teases playfully.

"You left off the 'handsome,'" Aidan says, his tone dry. "I swear, if I hear myself described as 'ruggedly handsome' one more time..." He shakes his head, and grins. "Such a champagne problem. Oh, or 'smoldering.' That's a popular one, too."

"Aidan Turner, the smoldering, ruggedly handsome Irishman with an affinity for the dark and dangerous? Mmm, I dunno, sounds like just my type."

"Like just your type? But you have terrible taste," Aidan teases. He laughs and tackles Jamie, pushing him down on the bed and kissing him thoroughly. Basking in the moment.

Jamie wraps his arms around Aidan as he gets over him, and pushes up against the kiss, heart pounding at his chest with how exciting all of this still is. "I think it's been years since I've been this happy," he murmurs sweetly. "Or this constantly turned on," he can't help but add.

Aidan raises an eyebrow. "This? This is nothing," he promises. "Just hang on."


End file.
